Secretly Ginger
by I Admit I'm A Disney Whore
Summary: Parent! PondLock. Sherlock and Amy's baby just won't sleep through the night. ONESHOT, kind of a drabble


Victoria stirred in her sleep again. A small cry escaped the young one's mouth and Amelia rolled over to look at the bassinet next to her side of the bed. She didn't know if Sherlock was asleep or even in the room. She prayed that she would just go back to sleep. When another cry was hear, Amy sat up in bed.

Before she had a chance to get up and rock the baby back to sleep, the door opened and the light from the hall poured into the dark bed room. Sherlock walked into the room and went to the bassinet.

"You," he gestured towards Amy, "Back to bed. I'll take care of her."

"You did it last night too and the night before," Amy said snuggling back down in bed.

"Just go back to bed, Amelia," Sherlock picked up the baby carefully and took her out of the room to let Amy go back to bed.

When the door closed behind them, Amy fell right back asleep. She had always felt bad for Sherlock when he took the baby at night. That was his working time and always having Victoria, now that wasn't fair.

The baby grabbed onto Sherlock's blue dressing gown, fascinated by the colour and texture of it. Sherlock smiled. She was so fascinated by things around the flat. She was a curious little creature and loved to find out what the simplest of things did. When she found out the information, she would smile and giggle like she had just created the greatest discovery of her time. Amy would watch her giggle over a torch when she found out the button was magic and turned it on.

Just like her father, she was a brilliant little baby. No one would show her how to do anything; she'd figure it out herself. The incident with the torch, it was all Victoria. Amy just handed it to her and she played with it before figuring out how to turn it on.

Sherlock took the baby upstairs to his study. He had converted John's old room into a study and he was planning on moving everything back into the living room when Victoria got older. There was a small, pink bassinet right next to his desk to keep an eye on her as he worked. He laid her down gently into the bassinet and went back to work on his case.

Victoria was quiet for a while as she slowly went back to sleep. Once she was asleep once more, Sherlock popped his feet up on the desk and went into think mode.

_Now, if the killer is targeting women with brown hair and green eyes, then they must remind him of a loved one he once had. Now the question is, was it a girlfriend or wife? More than likely a wife. Now what of the need to kill… cheating? Did she leave him? What was it…_

Mid thought, Victoria stirred again. She was getting so close to sleeping through the night. So, so close…

Sherlock stood and picked the baby up again. He rocked her back and forth and hoped she'd fall asleep quickly. He had a bounce in his step to make her fall back asleep as he paced the room. To no avail, he sat back down and tried to go back to thinking, but if he did and Amy found out, she'd be furious at him.

The baby grabbed at his dressing gown again and giggled. Sherlock smirked. Children were such fascinating creatures to him. They were so easy to train to be brilliant. He already knew that Victoria was a brilliant little girl. Before she was even born, Sherlock knew she'd be a brilliant little girl and be ginger. She was very ginger and had Sherlock's brilliant blue eyes. She looked more like Amy than Sherlock anyway.

There was no hope for her not to be ginger. Amy didn't know that Sherlock was actually ginger. No one did.

Soon, the baby feel back asleep and Sherlock returned her to the bassinet. He went right back to work, only to fall asleep in the chair himself. His feet were resting on the desk and the chair was rolled right next to the bassinet.

The next morning Amy woke up to notice that Sherlock had not come to bed that night. No baby in the bassinet means that either Sherlock hadn't gone to bed that night and was up and about with the baby, or that the baby was up in the study.

Amy let out a yawn and stood from the bed. She pulled on a pair of plaid pajama pants over her pj shorts and ran a hand through her ginger hair. 221B was silent when she walked out of the bedroom into the flat. She tip-toed her way upstairs to Sherlock's study.

The sight she saw made her smile. Her husband, asleep in the world's most uncomfortable position and their child stirring awake in the bassinet next to him. She walked into the study and kissed Sherlock on the forehead and gently ruffled his messy black curls. He stirred awake slowly as she grabbed the baby out of the crib.

The baby cooed as Amy lifted her from the bassinet and into her arms. Smiling, she put the baby on Sherlock's chest to fully wake him up. He smiled and took the baby in his arms carefully as Amy kissed him on the lips.

"Morning," Amy smiled brightly, "Back hurting yet?"

"Funny," he smirked, "Not yet. Give it time, love."

"Give me Tori and go back to sleep," Amy carefully got the baby back from Sherlock and kissed his forehead, "Downstairs, please."

He reclined in the chair, "Dull."

"If you sleep up here now, you're sleeping downstairs with me tonight."

"Fine," he closed his eyes.

Amy smiled and took the baby out of the study. Just before she walked down the stairs, Sherlock called for her again.

"Yes, Sherlock?" Amy asked.

"I have strong hormonal feelings toward you," he tried to put it in a way he'd know she would understand.

"I love you too," Amy smiled brightly and took their daughter downstairs.

**(A/N: I don't know what my reasoning behind this one was… I dunno, just a Parent!PondLock drabble. I love PondLock and I think they'd make great parents, even Sherlock.**

**Review, follow and do whatever you darn well please**

**Thanks for reading)**


End file.
